spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Busting
'''Busting '''is the 3rd season 1 episode of StarForce. It released January 4th, 2020, and continues on from where the last episode left off. Plot The Director finds out that Rod and Patrick were captured, so the agency try to bust them out. Transcript The episode begins with the Director sitting in the HQ, impatiently tapping his foot. "Have any of you received intel on why Patrick and Rod are taking so long," The Director asks to the agents, and they all say no. "He's been missing for hours now, where could he possibly be?" Just then, the Director gets a video call from Patrick. "What great timing," the Director says, answering the call. "Patrick, report your status," the Director says. However, when the video call actually works, they see that Patrick and Rod are hiding under an object. "They found out we were spies," Patrick whispers, "If we can, we'll try to get out alive. Oh, and we found out what they're planning, it's-" Just then, on video, a figure in the shadows finds them and the footage turns to static. For a brief moment, the static clears and the video shows Rod and Patrick being dragged away into darkness. The video call hangs up, and the Director and the other agents have worried/shocked looks on their faces. "What the hell," asks one of the agents. The Director then turns around and says, "agents, we're gonna have to try to get them out of there." "How do we know they arent, you know, dead," asks an agent, and the Director responds with "I've got a tracking device on all of you that tells if you're alive or dead." The Director turns it on and it reveals that they are still alive in the Chum Bucket. "Alright, we'll have to think of a plan to get them out of the chum bucket." "Wait, do the rest of us have tracking chips," asks an agent, and the Director says "maybe, but that's beside the point." "No it's not," the Agent says. "Whatever," the Director says, "we need to infiltrate the Chum Bucket. We're gonna need a plan, though." "Uh, but where's our spy equipment," asks another Agent. The Director puts a briefcase on the meeting table and presses a button on it, which makes an entire wall of gadgets burst out. "Neat," says the agent. "Now, the Plankton are heavily armed," says the Director," so we cant just step on them." The Director lays out a huge sheet of paper and says, "so here's the plan…" Cut to the Chum Bucket, at night, where there are Algae United members on patrol. 3 members (including the Director) of StarForce are hiding behind a rock. "Okay," begins the Director, "we need to find a way on the roof." "Didn't you pack a grappling hook," asks an Agent, but the Director is already on the roof. Cut to the roof, where there are Algae United patrol sleeping. They tiptoe into the vent on the ceiling and as they all go in, the patrol wakes up and shoots like crazy, and when he calmed down he says "mustve been a bad dream," and goes to sleep. Cut to the 4 crawling in a vent, and one whispers, "this isnt helping my claustrophobia," and an agent says, "hohoho!" The Director shuts them up as they approach a vent grate and they all look through it. They see an Algae United meeting going on in the meeting room. The camera cuts to inside the meeting room, where Plankton is saying, "thanks for coming to our nightly meeting, gentlemen. As you may know, we managed to capture the Starfool's most important agent, plus one new recruit of theirs." In the grate offscreen a StarForce member whispers "hehehe, starfools." "So," Plankton continues, "there is no doubt they'll be trying to bust them out of our super secret jail cell." Cut to the grate where the Director is writing "super secret jail cell" in pencil. Cut back to the meeting, and Plankton says "that's why we need EXTRA security. You never know where they might show up." Then, the Starforce agents burst from the vent grate and break the meeting table. "Why'd you all decide to pile on me on the grate," yells the Director. The Plankton at the meeting room all grab their guns and points them at the agents The Director and the 3 agents are then knocked out. When they wake up, they find themselves in a cave underground. "Where are we," mumbles the Director. He turns his head and notices Patrick sitting, facing the corner. The Director runs up to Patrick and says "Patrick! We've been trying to save you!" Patrick and Rod notice the Director and they are ecstatic to see them. "We were found and thrown into here!" says Rod. "Yeah, same here" says an agent. "We thought wed never see you again," Rod says, grinning. "Is there any way out of this cage," asks the Director. "Well, even if there was, this cage is underground in a completely unknown location," says Patrick. "Maybe we could try lock picking this cage," the Director says. Just as he pushes against the cage door, it swings open, and Patrick shouts "it was open THIS WHOLE TIME?!" they all run out and Patrick slowly follows them from behind. Cut to the underground, where a set of stairs leads to the outside. "Look, stairs!" says an agent, running towards them, but gets mauled offscreen. He slowly walks back, and when asked what happened, he replies, "there is a giant shrimp protecting the stairs," and falls on his face. "How do we get past that giant shrimp," asks Patrick. "Maybe we can use something as bait", the Director replies. The Director scans his surroundings for something to be used as bait and finds a tiny rock. "Are you stupid? That'll never work," proclaims Rod. The Director throws the rock and the Shrimp goes after it, so the Director screams "BOOK IT!" and they all run for the stairs. Cut to the outside, where they all run out. "Where are we? We could be anywhere on the outsid-" the Director begins, but notices that they are just behind the Chum Bucket. "Oh," he follows up with. They all run away from the Chum Bucket and back at StarForce HQ. Cut to inside StarForce HQ, where all the members are sitting at a table. "Gentlemen," begins the Director, "we've been through a lot, but we managed to survive. Good work, everyone. Now Patrick, care to tell us what Algae United's plan is?" "Based on the intel we gathered, they are planning to rig this year's election so that the worst candidate, Joe Krabs, will win!" The Director gasps at this and says, "we must come up with a plan to stop them! And we must hurry, because the election is in a month!" The Director puts poster paper on the table and they all gather around it. "Arent we forgetting something," asks an Agent. Cut back to the underground cage, where the agent who got mauled stands up and weakly says "so… How are we escaping?" but notices that everyone already left. The giant Shrimp notices him and starts growling right in front of his face, and the Agent says "aw, crap." Category:Episodes Category:2020 Category:2020 Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2020 Transcripts Category:Spin-Off Episodes Category:Locknloaded23 Category:Episodes written by Locknloaded23 Category:StarForce